


Under Our Skin

by LabyrinthBiker



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Ashe's anscestors, Fictional Backstory, Non-canon Meathe, Original Character Death(s), Previous Guardians, adding tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabyrinthBiker/pseuds/LabyrinthBiker
Summary: The previous Guardians share their stories with Aesling.





	1. Prologue: Moira

Aesling, my dearest Aesling…

The barrier grows weaker, but I cannot cross over just yet. The gods of death are possessive, and none who have entered their kingdoms stay away for long. Already I can feel her bitter claws on my neck, scrabbling for enough purchase to drag me back to the depths. But I won’t go.

They’re here with me, the other Guardians. Iona through Tara, and everyone in-between. They love to tell stories about the old times, before you or I were even a twinkle in Grandmother Kerry’s eye. Stories of how they discovered their powers deep within, how they used them for good. How they can be used for great evil. They remind me that no Guardian will ever have a happy ending; no matter what price she may pay.

I want to see you one last time. I want to share with you the Meathe that I once knew, where the borders were weak and mothers could hold their daughters, living or dead. You are so curious, my little wolf, and you have so many questions, some that I cannot answer. If you are anything like your mother, and I know you are, then you will find the answers you seek.

Whether you’re ready or not.


	2. Prologue: Aesling

Ashe was lost.

Surrounded by the mist, she could barely make out the world around her. Tendrils of fog seemed to embrace her, chilling her to the bone. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her torso. Regardless of how far she walked, it never seemed to end. The shadows of amorphous shapes were the only indication that she was moving at all.

There were sounds as well, though she could barely make them out. Pained moans and screeches bled through the grey mass around her in all directions, making it impossible to tell if she was heading away from or toward the tortured cries. The goosebumps raised on her skin were no longer from the frigid air.

_Aesling._

She jumped, startled, whipping her head from side to side to discern where the voice had come from. It was soft, almost a whisper.

_You shouldn’t be here, Aesling._

Ashe stopped walking altogether, drawing her dagger. The mist appeared agitated at this, recoiling before whirling about in a frenzy. She struggled to keep her footing under the force of the wind. Through the howl of the elements, she heard a guttural growl unlike the ethereal voice.

_Leave, Aesling,_ it warned, and she noticed a hint of urgency seep into the words.

She gasped at the feeling of her feet lifting from the ground. The wind quickened its pace, forcing her upwards. Ashe stabbed her dagger through the sand, trying to give herself an anchor. Her palm began to sweat from the exertion, sliding down the handle. The growls were closer, at the edge of the funnel. As she turned to focus on the noise, Ashe swore she saw a pair of luminous eyes glaring back. It had the shape of a large predator, teeth shining with drool and each powerful leg ending in deadly claws. Whatever it was lowered itself to the ground, ready to pounce.

_LEAVE!_

The creature leapt forward, and Ashe let go of her dagger, lifting her arms to cover her head. She could still see the teeth baring towards her, and as they closed around her wrist-

“ _Ashe!_ ”

Someone was shaking her, shouting her name over and over. She gasped and sat up, sweat cascading down her brow. Ashe swiveled her gaze to take in her surroundings. Her breaths came in greedy gasps.

Markus had his hands on her shoulders, his eyes wide and fearful. Gregor sat opposite him, holding her right hand in a death grip, jaw set in worry. They were on a beach, the ocean waves lapping against the shore. It appeared to be late evening, the sun setting in the horizon, casting her friends in shadow.

“Oh, thank the Gods.” Markus cried, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. It was a comforting pressure, and she clung to his cloak with her free hand.

“C’mon guys, group hug.” Gregor leaned in and managed to enclose the both of them with his arms. Ashe let the comfort of her friends’ concern calm her nerves, her breaths slowly steadying. After a few minutes, she began to squirm, the closeness beginning to feel stifling. Gregor and Markus drew back hesitantly, as if afraid she would collapse at any moment.

“What… what happened?” Ashe asked. “Where are we?”

Markus raked a hand through his hair, “We’re on Kinir. Thog sent us to try and map out the rest of the island, remember?”

Ashe rubbed her temples, as if trying to force her thoughts to respond. She remembered Thog handing them a compass and pointing towards the door, knowing Ashe could handle the rest. She’d suggested they start on the outskirts of the island and work towards the center. They started by the docks and followed the beach, passing the time with Markus quizzing Ashe on her spelling, Gregor occasionally providing the name of a monster to keep it interesting. They’d only been traveling for an hour or so when Ashe heard something off… but what was it? What had been so odd about the sound, and why had she fallen unconscious?

“You looked like you were listening to something,” Markus said. “I didn’t want to get in your way, so Gregor and I hung back while you scouted it out. There was a huge crash, and when we caught up-“ He paused. “You were on the ground, Ashe. Your eyes were closed. We tried to get you to wake up, but you started thrashing. I didn’t know what to do, so I just started shouting your name. Gregor… he just sat there. Wouldn’t let go of your hand.”

Ashe glanced at Gregor, who was staring at the ground, tracing the patterns on his glaive. She covered his hand with her own, earning a slightly reassured smile.

She turned back to Markus, “Any idea what the sound was?”

He nodded, motioning behind him. She stood on shaky legs, arm wrapped around Gregor’s shoulders. She didn’t see it at first, the fading light masking the beach in muted tones. She gasped, eyes finally locating the object.

A good thirty meters in front of Ashe, slightly tarnished, and still visibly vibrating, sat a bell.


	3. The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe punches her way across time and space, then finally gets some answers.

The melody of the large stone bell thrummed throughout the space, and she wondered why she hadn’t noticed it earlier.  The tune crawled into her ears, lacing every thought with a steady note. Ashe began walking forward, leaning on Gregor with every step. As they approached, the bell’s hum grew steadily louder. Gregor covered an ear with his free hand, gritting his teeth.

Ashe drew herself to her full height, nudging Gregor back. She could feel the rhythm in her mind, forming words as she stood in front of the bell.

_ Aesling, your answers await… _

H er eyes widened. She turned to Gregor, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” He attempted to shout over the noise. “The ringing?”

She shook her head, “It knew my name!”

_ Don’t you want to know why you have these powers? _

She froze.

_I_ _ can tell you. _

Gregor was saying something next to her, but Ashe tuned him out, focusing on the voice. It was unlike the one she had heard in her dream moments before. This voice was like silk, calm and soft. It soothed her, in a way, as it drawled on.

_ I know everything about the Guardians - your history, your abilities. I know that these very abilities keep you up at night, scared and alone. Don’t you want that to end? _

Ashe could feel Gregor tugging on her arm. She shook him off, eyes wide. She whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the velvet voice, “Who are you?”

_ Don’t you want to control your powers? I can teach you. _

She clutched her hands over her ears, “I don’t want to know, go away!”

The voice chuckled in response, deep and patronizing,  _ You can’t lie to me, Aesling. Your fears speak for themselves. Right now, for example… _

“What are you talking about?” Her breaths came in quick gasps, she couldn’t get enough air.

_Y_ _ ou’re worried that you’ll lose yourself and hurt those you love. That you won’t be able to control this power forever. That the numbness you feel every day will soon consume you, and then you won’t even care what happens to your friends. _

_ Am I close yet? _

“Stop it!”

_ I am, aren’t I? I can tell. _

She took a few hesitant steps forward, still covering her ears. Her heart pumping, she faced down the source, the ringing bell, “Leave me alone.” She snarled, letting her hands fall from her head.

_ Don’t you realize it yet, Aesling? _

Ashe focused her power into her fist, the electric surge pulling the muscles taught. She reeled back.

_ You will never be alone. _

She placed as much force behind the punch as she could muster, intent on shattering the object, and the voice along with it. Her fist connected with stone, the vibrations working their way through her arm to her torso to the rest of her limbs. Ashe smiled, waiting for the telltale crack.

The ringing ceased, the voice too was finally silent. But the bell remained intact. Ashe sighed in a strange mix of frustration and relief, shaking out her now-bruising hand. The silence was deafening, almost as thick as the tone of the bell had been.

“Ashe!” Markus cried behind her.

She turned to face him, sheepishly running a hand through her wild hair, “Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me. Are you guys sure you didn’t hear-”

“What’s wrong with her?” Gregor asked, looking down at the ground. “Is she going to be alright? Should we get Firi?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Ashe said, shaking out her sore hand and following Gregor’s line of sight. “I’m right…”

At her feet was Ashe’s own form, collapsed to the ground in what had to be an uncomfortable position. Markus and Gregor each gingerly hooked an arm under her unconscious body’s armpits, hefting her upwards. Ashe stood beside the bell, mouth open, still trying to form the rest of her sentence.

“Yeah, maybe she can help.” Markus answered. He shifted Ashe so that her arm draped over his shoulder. He exchanged a worried look with Gregor, who copied the maneuver. They began walking back towards the Nine Shrines bar, treating her motionless form as if it were a fragile china doll.

“Where are you going? I’m right here!” She shouted after them, trying to catch up. Her two companions ignored her as they continued trudging towards the bar. “Guys?”

She slowed to a stumble, somehow out of breath after a few short paces. She crumpled to the ground, laying her head between her knees. Why was this happening? What was so special about that bell that it could do this to her? Was it some sort of magic-

Ashe lifted her head, turning around to face the bell once more. Of course. It was so obvious now, why hadn’t she recognized it earlier? The runes imprinted on the sand around the instrument. The stone that shouldn’t have been able to carry a tune. Her inability to talk to Markus and Gregor.

It was the bell that had brought them back to life after Charoth destroyed their ship.

Did that mean that she was dead? Ashe held her hands out in front of her. They were still flesh-colored, not a ghostly blue like the wisps at the Nine Shrines. She nudged the sand underfoot with her boot, but didn’t even manage to move a single grain. “Not dead,” she muttered. “But certainly not alive, either.”

Before she could make her way back towards the bell, the world around her shifted. The glow of the evening sun was gone, drenching the beach in sudden darkness. The ever-present fog from her dream snaked its way around her legs. She tried to walk after the bell again, but the mist clouded her vision, and soon she was turned around and lost. Ashe groaned.

“How am I supposed to get back to them if I can’t even find the bell?” She threw her hands out in front of her and began waving them precariously. “Maybe if I walk in a circle, I can bump into it?”

After a few minutes of feeling through nothing but fog, she growled angrily, “Where is it?” She balled her hands into fists. “Gods damn it, I just want to go home!”

“I would keep my voice down if I were you.” A small voice said from beside her. Ashe glanced down to see a young child staring up at her. She jumped, quickly sidestepping away.

“What the- how did you sneak up on me?”

“Sneak up on you?” The child repeated, confused. “I just followed your voice. It’s pretty loud.”

Ashe hesitated, but accepted the answer, “Just who are you anyway, kid? Where are we?”

They furrowed their eyebrows, “Who am I? I thought it was obvious.”

Ashe opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when she took in their appearance. The child’s hair was wild and white, just like hers. They had piercing golden eyes, just like her own. There was even a thick line around their neck and chest, so similar to her own bindings. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

“You’re a Guardian?”

They nodded, smiling, “I’m Connact, and from your appearance, I’d say you’re…” They thought for a moment. “Aesling, right?”

She nodded.

“I knew I recognized you from somewhere. As to where we are,” They motioned to the darkness and fog. “Everybody calls it something different: the afterlife, the in-between, the border, purgatory, I think Ailbe calls it Hell sometimes…”

“Ailbe?”

“Grandma Ailbe. She’s strict, but she always answers my questions. I’m sure she’ll show up soon.” Connact closed their eyes for a moment. “She’s on her way, I think. So is everyone else.”

Ashe’s stomach dropped at the thought. Before she could question Connact further, however, the fog began to shift once more.  She still could not make out the beach or the bell, but watched, wide-eyed, as the mist began to part in places. Out of the mist came many individuals, all sporting Ashe’s white hair and yellow eyes. They formed a tight circle around Ashe and Connact, each carefully shoving at the others to get a closer look.

“You’re taller than I expected.”

“So beautiful! Just like her mother.”

“Bindings are a bit structured…”

“You’ve got a sword! Is that real-”

“How’s the island?”

“I told Moira she’d be fine, but nobody-”

“Enough!” A woman to Ashe’s right threw up her arms, silencing the other Guardians. She had a stern expression, posture demanding the respect of those around her. Her eyes landed on Ashe, and she frowned. “I’m sure we would all love to get a moment with Aesling, but let’s keep our heads. She’s new to this plane. Surely we can all remember how confusing our first times have been.”

The Guardians nodded hesitantly, whispering among themselves. Ashe took the brief moment of silence to get a good look at them. There couldn’t have been more than twenty people, in all. She could see several children sneaking glances from behind the adults’ stifling circle. Directly in front of her stood a pair of twins, the only difference between them the number of braid hanging off their temples. One woman had a missing eye, another missing a leg, still another had a long scar stretching down her collarbone. Every Guardian’s bindings were different as well. The authoritative woman’s were curled like a snake, winding their way across her shoulders and arms. A teenager to Ashe’s left had an almost petal-like design across her stomach.

Her head spun with the vast array of new faces, “Who are all of you? How did you get here? Why didn’t I see you before? What-” She froze as the woman in charge held up her hand once more.

“Allow me to explain, Aesling. Everyone here,” She motioned to the circle of Guardians, each giving a small wave of greeting. “Is dead. We are the Guardians who came before you, your ancestors. I am Ailbe, first daughter of the fifteenth generation of Guardian. I am sure, given time, you will learn the rest of our names.”

Ashe stared at Connact, who looked so young and small. They were dead? She wondered how that could be, given the safe life she had lived on Meathe as its Guardian.

“Right now, you are in the Hunting Grounds, the border between life and death, where all Guardian souls end their journeys. You have that special bell to thank for your safe passage here. And before you ask,” Ailbe caught Ashe’s question before she could voice it. “You are not dead. Your spirit has left your physical self, yes, but you are very much alive. The bell has the power to bridge the gap between planes, it does not surprise me that it brought you to us.”

“But, I don’t understand,” Ashe clenched her fists. “Why am  _ I _ here? You said it yourself, I’m not dead. So why did that bell bring me here?”

Ailbe’s frown deepened, but Ashe could tell it wasn’t directed at her, “That I do not know. The universe works in mysterious ways, even more so when it comes to Guardians. I cannot tell you why you are here.”

Ashe’s shoulders sagged. She glanced helplessly around the circle.

“I can, however, give you some advice.”

Ashe hesitated, but eventually nodded an affirmative.

“While I cannot divine it, you have made your way to the Hunting Grounds for a reason. I suggest you take advantage of you resources here.” Ailbe gestured to the group once more. “We contain all of the knowledge about the Guardians. What powers you hold, how you obtained them, and most importantly, how to use them. I think you should take this opportunity to learn from us, and use this information to better decide your future. What sort of Guardian do you wish to be?”

Ashe didn’t really have an answer for that. She’d never given much thought to the subject. “I, uh…” She cleared her throat, stifled by the completely silent group surrounding her. “I guess I want to be one that can protect the ones they love, and maybe even people I have mixed feelings about.” She paused, looking Ailbe dead in the eyes. “I don’t want to hurt people, or start wars, or have people think I’m something more than I am. I just want to be free to live my life, alongside those I care about.”

For the first time, Ailbe’s eyes lost a bit of their harsh edge, “I am certain we can assist you in that regard, Aesling.” Ashe swore she saw a hint of a smile.

A woman with sharp, dagger-inspired bindings elbowed Ailbe, whispering in her ear. Ailbe’s eyes widened, and the soft look was wiped from her features. Ashe stared at the two, confused, as the rest of the Guardians shifted nervously. Connact moved a step closer to her.

“I hate to cut this meeting short,” Ailbe called over the mutterings of the others. “But we need to separate for the time being, it is far too dangerous for us all to stay in one place. Disperse, quickly.”

One by one, the Guardians shrunk back into the mist, disappearing from sight. Ashe watched them go, until only she, Ailbe, and Connact were left. Ailbe turned to face Ashe, fog already curling around her form, “It would be unwise for you to stay any longer, Aesling. I suggest you return to your plane for the time being. Connact will show you the way.”

“Wait!” Ashe called after her, “What did you mean by that? What’s so dangerous?”

“Perhaps another time,” Ailbe replied. “I look forward to seeing you again. Until then, safe travels.” She disappeared fully into the mist, leaving no indication that she was ever there at all.

Connact looped their arm with Ashe’s, despite being only about half her height, “Ready?”

She nodded, “How are we going to find the bell in this fog?”

They smiled up at her, “Easy! You feel for it.” The confusion must have shown on Ashe’s face, as Connact explained further, “Picture the bell in your mind. Focus on it, don’t let anything distract you.”

She thought about the bell, the cool stone engraved with years of writings she could only begin to understand, the runes outlined in the sand that seemed to glow even during the day. She thought about its tune, sweet and strong.

“That’s great, you’re doing great. Keep focusing.” Connact said, their voice almost a whisper, afraid to break her concentration.

She thought about the voice within the bell that had seemed almost trustworthy at first, its cadence smooth and calm, drawing her in.

“Um, Aesling?”

So loud, worming its way through her ears and into her very psyche.

“Aesling, that’s enough…”

It had seen through her defenses, saw her deepest fears, her most precious secrets.

Connact let go of her arm, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes flew open to meet theirs. They placed a finger over their mouth, indicating to her to keep quiet, then motioned to Ashe’s right. She turned to see the bell, and began walking towards it. Connact ran quickly into the mist without so much as a goodbye. Before she could wonder where they’d gone, she heard a low growl from behind her.

Blood-red eyes glared at her through the fog, ones she recognized instantly from her dream. She held back a gasp and bolted towards the bell. The creature behind her let out a bone-chilling howl, and she could feel rather than hear its footsteps closing in. As she reached out for the bell, Ashe swore she could feel a claw dragging through her hair, snagging on the wild curls. She slapped her palm onto the cool stone, grinning as a bright light encased her form. The creature snarled in anger, but it faded away as the light died down around her.

* * *

 

Ashe awoke to darkness, a cool cloth having been draped over her eyes and forehead. She was lying on a warm cot with a thick blanket that scratched her skin. She could hear the sound of slow breaths, and felt fingers intertwined with her own.

She reached up with her free hand and pulled away the cloth, letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room. There was a candle set on the bedside table providing a small amount of light. She glanced to her right to see Firi, sound asleep in a chair beside her, their hands still entwined. Ashe could feel a blush creep up her neck and warm her cheeks, but didn’t move her hand away.

She wondered who’s room this was, as it was definitely too sparse to be Firi’s. There wasn’t a single sketch in sight, and while the room had two long bookshelves, they were missing her girlfriend’s many notebooks. She tried to get a closer look at the books’ spines without disturbing Firi.  _ So You Want to be an Auditor? _ read one,  _ Tax Codes for the Modern Man, Contracts: A Brief History, Dimensional Deals Without Really Trying,  _ and finally,  _ Tu Amor Rompió Mi Corazón: Poems for a Broken Heart. _ Ah, so Thog’s room, then. Markus and Gregor must have taken her to the closest house to the bar.

Ashe tried to sit up, but quickly dropped back to the mattress as her head rocked with a sudden pain. She clutched her forehead with her free hand, gritting her teeth. The headache passed as soon as it came, however, leaving her drained and limp. She sighed, resigning herself to sleep. Tightening her fingers around Firi’s, she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the pronunciation of Aesling differs from how it looks, so will a few of the names in this story, as all of them are derived from Irish/Celtic roots. Here's a handy guide for this chapter!  
> Aesling = Ash-ling  
> Ailbe = Al-vah
> 
> The translation for Thog's poetry book is "Your Love Broke My Heart"


End file.
